


You’re It For Me

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Fifteen; Didn’t Know They Were Dating
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	You’re It For Me

Dean and Castiel met in kindergarten. His mom gave him the pictures to prove it. Since that moment of a bully knocking over Castiel’s sandcastle and making him cry, and Dean literally walking right up to the boy at the young age of five and popping him in the nose, they’d been best friends.

Thick as thieves, their mothers would call them. Their friendship they discovered at such a young age didn’t fade like most. Instead, it only seemed to grow stronger, their bond flourishing through the years. Even though they had two very different upbringings it didn’t matter. Through it all, they were inseparable.

Elementary school was filled with hand holding and sharing toys. Middle school they sat at the same lunch table with their friends while Dean goofed for their friends as Cas was buried in the newest book he was reading. High school was the only time their friendship seemed strained, as most friends get during that time.

It was a week before their Junior Prom when Dean, Cas and their friends sat down at their usual lunch table. Garth was going on about decorations for the dance to Victor who looked less than thrilled about the topic. Benny slid in beside Dean, knocking him with his elbow.

“My mom is letting me take the car for Prom,” he says winking. “Want to double?”

Dean scoots over closer against Cas to give him more room, giving Benny a confused look. He hasn’t even planned on going. “Double?”

Benny raises an eyebrow, eyes glancing between him and Cas. “Uh, yeah?”

“You asked someone to the dance?” Castiel asks, leaning around Dean to see Benny better.

Dean’s hand moves absentmindedly around Cas’ shoulders so he’s less in the way. Benny just looks at both of them with a confused look. “Seriously? Haven’t you guys been dating for, I dunno, the past decade or something?”

Castiel chuckles as Dean laughs, looking down at his friend. “Cas? What are you talkin’ about, man?”

“Dean and I are just friends,” Cas says sitting back, but still pressing himself against Dean’s side. “We’ve never had a romantic relationship.”

“Wait, you guys aren’t together?” Garth asks, leaning into the conversation then shakes his head. “Nah, that ain’t right. You guys know this is a safe space, right? We haven’t ever judged you, and it’s okay to be yourselves here.”

Victor rolls his eyes, resting his head on his fist. “After all these years you’re denying it now?”

Dean just blinks at all of them dumbly before turning to look over at Cas. He is still pressed against him, his arm still around his shoulders, but they’ve always done that. Being closer to him has always felt good.

“Remember when we were little and we had sleepovers?” Garth says looking around the table at their friends. “You two would share a sleeping back and wake up wrapped up in each other.”

Dean feels his face flush remembering those days. He can’t deny how safe, warm and happy he felt waking up in Cas’ arms. He feels Cas nudge him with his elbow and looks over to see Cas giving him a warm smile.

“Just last week you carried Cas’ book bag with your own to his house because, and I quote, ‘too heavy for you to be walking all that way’.” Victor gives him a pointed look.

“Last month when we went to Charlie’s for that Lord of Rings marathon you two fell asleep on together on the couch,” Benny adds.

Shit. They really _have_ been doing everything couples do. He’s never really looked at anyone else, or felt the need to look at anyone else. Holy shit, they really do do everything together.

“I…” Dean clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “I guess I just never, um, thought about things like that…”

Cas just shrugs as if none of this is some monumental discovery. “Dean makes me feel happy.”

Dean’s face, if at all possible, grows even more warm. Garth whoops a laugh and elbows Victor in the side hard enough the guy glares at him. “You two are adorable! You guys didn’t even have to say anything, but your souls just knew!”

Victor and Benny groan. “Don’t start with your piffy uppity shit, man.”

“It’s like the greatest love story ever,” he continues as if Victor hasn’t spoken. “You guys seriously never even talked about it?”

“Uh, I mean, we’ve just kinda always…” Dean looks over at Cas unable to hold back a smile as their eyes meet. “This is just what we do, man.”

“Obviously they’ve never talked about it,” Benny snorts. “Look at ‘em! No idea what we were even talkin’ about.”

The five minute warning bell rings and they all start gathering up their lunches and dispersing from the table waving goodbyes. Dean waits for Cas to gather up his books and things, watching their friends leave the lunchroom thinking about everything they were talking about. Can it really just be that easy?

*Three Years Later*

“…And when I asked myself if it could really be that easy, I knew it didn’t matter,” Dean says staring back into the deep, unique blue eyes that not even the sky can match. “You, Castiel Novak, are what makes me happy. Through the bad times and the good, it always comes back to just being with you. We’ve gone through our whole lives together, and in that moment I knew that I wanted to go through the rest of my life with you. You are it for me. You’ve always been my life, and without you I wouldn’t know how to breathe.”

Castiel lets out a quiet gasp as Dean kneels down, pulling out the velvet box from his jacket pocket. “So, will you Castiel, do me the great honor of being my husband?”

“Yes,” he says without hesitation. Castiel drops to his knees in front of Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck touching their foreheads together. “I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me all sorts of tingles. Let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
